Se raccrocher
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: Il arrive à Grimmjow de penser à autre chose que se battre. Il pense à des choses sérieuses. Un hollow, c'est un mort, donc ça veut dire qu'il n'est rien. Et Ichigo, il est quelque chose, lui. Et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aime bien, parce qu'il a quelque chose de plus. OS thèmes philo/adultes


Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka

Disclaimer : Perso et univers à Tite Kubo

Rating : Au moins T pour un lime explicite... ou M, je ne sais vraiment pas.

**J'ai écrit ce one-shot avec une musique de Linkin Park : ****Waiting for the end****. Si vous la connaissez pourquoi ne pas l'écouter en même temps, si vous connaissez pas, il n'aura aucun problème.**

**Narration très différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, vous êtes prévenus !**

* * *

**Se raccrocher**

_I know what it takes to move on_

_I know how it feels to lie_

_All I wanna do_

_Is trade this life for something new_

_Holding on to what I haven't got_

Il regardait droit devant. Il regardait le vide. Ce désert vide et blanc, au ciel parfois bleu de jour, noir de nuit. Un putain de monde complètement vide. Et lui ? Tout aussi vide. Rien à faire à part regarder ce monde vide où rien ne bouge. Pas même les dunes. Y'a pas un gramme de vent, alors forcément, le désert n'avance pas. Et cette saleté de palais blanc aussi elle va rester. Longtemps. Un sacré bout de temps. Faut dire, il a pas lésiné sur les moyens l'autre mégalo d'shinigami. Un palais tout blanc en plein milieu de c'désert complètement vide.

En même temps, s'il était rempli, ça serait pas un désert.

Ah ouais, c'est vrai qu'il est né là-dedans. Dans c'désert où y'a rien. Rien à part eux quoi.

Nan, en fait y'a vraiment rien. Puisqu'eux-mêmes ils sont rien. Que dalle. Nada en espagnol c'est ça, hein ? Ouais, il était nada, comme les autres. Et quand on est rien, on se fait vraiment chier dans le monde. Ou peut-être que c'est juste ce désert qu'est vraiment chiant. Ouais, c'est aussi une possibilité. Dans son putain de monde, tout est rien. Presque philosophique comme phrase, hein ?

Presque. Parce qu'en fait, c'est rien.

Il le hait ce monde. Oh ça oui, il le hait de toute son âme, parce que techniquement de cœur, il en a plus. Bah ouais, fallait pas dev'nir un hollow. Alors ouais, il hait ce monde de toute son âme, il hait ce désert de toute son âme, il hait sa condition de hollow de toute son âme. Mais en somme, ce qu'il hait tant avec tant d'amour, c'est rien. Alors ça réduit les champs d'action, hein ?

Lui, quand il aime pas un truc, il le détruit. Purement et simplement. Dans ce monde où tout est rien, où rien n'est vraiment, détruire, c'est ce qu'il y a d'mieux. Ça prouve que de tout ce qui l'entoure et qui n'est rien, lui, il est un peu moins rien que les autres. P'tain… Sa vie se limite à ça. Désolant, hein ? Au moins, il a une espèce de but, c'est déjà ça.

Et c'est comme l'autre là. Ulquiorra. Il le saoule trop. Avec ses grands airs de blasé d'la vie. Pff… Un crevard, même pas capable de s'battre. Il serra les poings. Et avec son putain de regard vide. Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'il le supporte vraiment pas. C'est que, quand il le regarde, il voit à quel point tout ce qui les entoure est vide, à quel point tout ce qu'ils sont n'est que vacuité. Ouais, et quelle putain d'vacuité ! Un trou à la place du cœur. Pas de cœur à la base, et en plus il a un trou en plein milieu… Lui, avec son trou dans le ventre… Il pouvait même pas dire qu'il a toujours faim. Pas son genre de rire. Nan, ce trou dans son estomac, c'est le signe que ses envies ne sont jamais rassasiées. Il aura toujours des désirs qu'il ne pourra combler.

Alors autant les détruire.

Et dans ce sale désert vide, on peut s'sentir seul, isolé. Ouais, mais lui, il s'en fiche d'être seul. Il a toujours été seul, s'en est toujours bien sorti seul et ceux qui l'emmerdent, il les tue. Sûrement pour ça qu'au final il est seul. Parce qu'il ne peut rien supporter. Parce que tout ce qui l'entoure n'est que vide et solitude. Et quitte à vivre dans un monde pourri, autant virer les locataires emmerdants. Il a du mal à comprendre le premier pour ça. Il a peur d'être seul ? Ça lui fait mal d'être seul ? Etre seul, c'est être son propre chef. C'est être le roi ! Ouais, et ça, ça lui plaisait pas mal. Parce qu'il recevait pas d'ordre, parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Déjà qu'il était rien, mais si en plus il devait se faire chier à faire attention aux autres.

Alors autant les détruire.

Il secoua la tête et afficha un large sourire, le genre carnassier et un peu fou sur les bords. Ouais, ils étaient tous plus ou moins fous. Bah quoi ? Dans ce putain de désert vide ou on peut faire que parler à soi-même, c'normal qu'on d'vienne fou, nan ? Et le premier dans cette discipline c'était bien l'autre tarlouze rose ! Ah oui, il battait tous les records. Mais on voit son niveau après. Etre fou, ça passe le temps. On s'fait moins chier quand on s'amuse à percer le mystère de ces crétines de fracciones sautillantes et bondissantes. Elles filaient l'mal de mer. L'truc, c'est qu'à trop rester planté dans sa folie, bah on vit plus. Déjà qu'leurs vie étaient que dalle, mais si en plus, on la passait enfermé comme le dernier des maboules dans sa propre tête.

Alors autant la détruire.

Y'a rien. Vraiment rien. Un grand vide blanc, ou noir. Le néant, le vide, la solitude, la folie. Ouais, quel magnifique tableau. Putain… Trop sympa ouais. A c'niveau, fallait mieux pas naître. Parce qu'au final, naître pour être rien, y'a plus joyeux. Ou pas. Na, vraiment, ça sert à rien. Il grogna et jura. Et v'là c'crétin d'Nnoitra avec son putain d'désespoir à la con. Le désespoir, ouais… C'était un peu la seule chose qu'ils avaient tous. Avec le reste. Mais au final, c'était pas grand-chose. Ouais, comme tout ce qu'ils ont. Rien d'autres que l'envie d'crever. Parce que rien n'a pas d'avenir et ça… c'est vraiment désespérant.

Alors autant tout détruire.

Un but ? Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un but quand on est rien ? Bonne question. Ç'sert à quoi un but quand on est rien et que tout ce qu'on veut ne peut jamais nous satisfaire ? Alors ? Bah à rien. Etonnant, hein ? Sauf l'autre là, elle a trouvé une réponse. Mais une putain d'réponse. Se sacrifier. Ouais, c'est beau. Presque humain, tiens. Ça craint. Se tuer pour les autres ? C'était quoi c'te philosophie à la con ? On s'sacrifie pour une cause. Et lui, il avait pas d'cause. Bah oui puisqu'il a rien ! Rien ! Même pas un cœur… Ou peut-être que pour Hallibel, le pseudo-cœur qu'elle a lui crie que le sacrifice est le plus grand moyen de se sentir vivant. Avant de mourir. Ça craint.

Alors autant le détruire.

Il frappa sur le sol de rage. Ouais, ça lui plaisait déjà plus la rage. Parce que y'avait un peu de 'je-détruis-tout'. Mais c'était pas génial au final. Parce qu'être en colère ça fatigue. Et on est en colère contre quelque chose. Parce que cette chose nous revient pas, parce qu'elle nous énerve, ou parce qu'elle nous a fait mal. Mais à lui, on ne fait pas mal. Oh non. Parce que le premier qui ose le provoquer, il meurt. C'est simple. La rage, ça fait sentir l'espace d'un instant qu'on vit. On ressent une espèce de force qui nous submerge et ça fait un putain d'bien quand on est rien. Sauf que pour ça, faut être en colère à la base. Et quand on est rien, on s'met pas en colère.

Alors autant tout détruire, non ?

Parce que détruire, c'est vivre. Celui qui détruit, c'est celui qui a le pouvoir. Et exercer ce pouvoir, c'est se prouver qu'on a une force que les autres n'ont pas. Exercer cette force, c'est se prouver qu'on est vivant parce que seule une personne vivante peut en détruire une autre. Et lui, il aime avoir ce pouvoir. Parce que ce pouvoir lui montre qu'il est vivant. Et que malgré le néant, l'isolement, la folie, la colère et le désespoir, il vit. Lui qui est vivant, il est plus de choses que ce qui est mort. Au moins, dans le rien, il est quelque chose.

Alors il voulait tout détruire !

Ou non… Peut-être pas tout.

Ce gamin, là, il l'aimait bien.

Grimmjow baissa les yeux. Sur ses genoux, la tête de quelqu'un d'endormi. Un jeune homme. Ichigo. Il esquissa un sourire à mi-chemin entre le rictus et la tendresse. Il l'aimait bien, oui, ce gamin… Parce que, dans ses yeux, on voyait parfois un peu de rien. De ce vide qui les rongeait et qui rongeait ce monde blanc et noir. Un côté hollow comme on dit. Et ce gamin, là, il avait ce vide en lui, mais il était à la fois complet. Il était un peu ce qu'il voulait être…

Et puis, Ichigo est fort aussi. Très. C'était vrai qu'au début, il perdait contre lui à cause de cette partie de vide, ouais. Mais parce qu'il en avait peur. Dès le moment où il avait compris comment utiliser ce qui l'effrayait, il était devenu incroyablement plus fort, tellement qu'il avait perdu ! Et ça, ça lui était jamais arrivé avant. Alors c'est sûrement pour ça aussi qu'il ne veut pas le détruire. Parce que, en l'affrontant, il s'était senti vivant. Il avait eu l'impression que quelque chose comme un cœur le brûlait de passion pour un combat à mort. Il avait eu l'impression que son désir de destruction était enfin assouvi.

En se battant pour protéger sa pseudo-vie, il s'était senti plus vivant qu'en détruisant ce qui vivait réellement.

Vivant.

D'ailleurs, si Ichigo était assez fort pour l'avoir battu avec ses pouvoirs un peu hybrides, est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas si puissant finalement ? Pourtant, la destruction c'est bien ce qu'il y a de plus expéditif ! Enfin… Quand il repensait à ce crétin d'enfoiré d'numéro cinq, peut-être qu'il était pas si fort… Attaquer un mec déjà presque mort. Rien que d'y penser, ça lui filait la gerbe. Et dire que lui, il avait failli crever, que Ichigo aussi, mais pourtant, il l'avait protégé. Ça servait à quoi ? Bah il était le perdant. Lui qui s'était battu pour être le roi. Le roi de rien, ouais. D'toute façon y'a rien sur quoi régner dans c'putain d'désert. Et… On l'avait protégé.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie en risquant la sienne.

Pourquoi ?

Pour une question d'honneur ? Foutaises, ç'sert à rien ça aussi ! A part à s'embêter. Parce que voir quelqu'un à terre, incapable de se défendre, ça le pousse à intervenir ? Même si ce mec était son pire ennemi jusqu'à présent ? C'était incompréhensible ! Il était tombé sur la tête le gamin. Et pourquoi un humain était-il plus fort que lui ? Quelque part, il se foutait bien qu'Ichigo soit un humain à moitié shinigami et hollow. Il s'en foutait même royalement. Le seul truc qui l'agaçait vraiment, c'était qu'il avait réussi à le battre avec ses pouvoirs si jeunes. Lui qui se battait depuis des centaines d'années, vaincu par un gamin ! Comment pouvait-il avoir un pouvoir si puissant ? Et même contre le connard de cinq ! Il avait tenu vachement longtemps alors qu'il était déjà amoché méchamment. Il avait même été plus ou moins torturé pour… le protéger ? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser quelqu'un à protéger son pire ennemi quitte à en souffrir?...

Il était à sa merci. Ça le tue de l'dire, mais c'était vrai. Il était dans un tellement sale état qu'il aurait pu le tuer en l'empêchant simplement de respirer. Ouais… Il aurait pu le tuer sans se forcer, mais au lieu de ça, il n'en avait rien fait. Pourquoi ? Orgueil de guerrier ? Pff… ça l'emmerderait bien ça. En même temps, lui, il tuerait jamais quelqu'un incapable de se battre. Parce que si détruire c'est se sentir vivre, faut quand même un minimum de résistance pour s'amuser. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il tue pas Ichigo alors qu'il dort, la tête sur ses genoux. Parce qu'il… parce qu'il adore se battre contre lui. Parce qu'il veut prendre sa revanche.

Ou peut-être parce qu'il se sent proche de lui ?

Ce qui l'entoure, c'est le vide. Ce qu'il est, c'est rien. Tout ce qu'il a, c'est une pseudo-vie vouée à la destruction totale de son environnement. Ça fait vachement scientifique ça, tiens. En clair, il vit pour détruire. Ouais. Pourquoi ça lui fait juste cet effet ? Parce que c'est une preuve qu'il est rien. Et pourtant… Ichigo qui dort, là… Il n'est pas rien, lui. Il est vraiment vivant. Oh oui, il l'a senti. Et sentir ça, ça lui a fait sentir que même s'il n'a qu'une pseudo-vie, c'est une vie quand même. Et la détruire, ça serait trop con.

En fait, ça doit être ça le pouvoir d'Ichigo. Ceux qui restent avec lui changent. Dans le bon sens ou le mauvais, ça il s'en fout. Mais depuis qu'il l'a combattu, depuis qu'il a perdu, il a envie de vivre sans forcément tout détruire. Parce qu'il veut comprendre comment le pouvoir d'Ichigo pourrait faire de sa pseudo-vie une véritable vie. Parce qu'il veut encore rester auprès d'Ichigo pour changer encore. Parce que, quand il est avec lui, il se sent vivre sans avoir besoin de le détruire.

Il posa sa main sur le visage endormi et fit glisser ses doigts sur les lèvres. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller. Au contraire. Il s'était blotti un peu plus contre lui. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ? Il détourna la tête, un peu agacé. Mais finalement, il reposa vite ses yeux sur le shinigami. Son haut lui servait de couverture à cet instant. Enfin, depuis un long instant alors, parce qu'il dormait depuis un sacré bout de temps. Il déplaça sa main sur l'épaule. Elle était si fine que ses doigts pouvaient presque l'entourer. Comment quelqu'un d'aussi frêle avait-il pu le battre ?

Frêle… Non, plutôt fin. Fin mais fort. Il l'avait senti en le tenant contre lui. Comment en étaient-ils venus à faire l'amour ? Simplement. Il s'était réveillé dans le désert, ses blessures pansées, fatigué, et Ichigo à ses côtés. Lui avait fui pendant qu'il affrontait Nnoitra. Et le shinigami s'était mis à le chercher après, jusqu'à le trouver. Et pourquoi l'amour ? Bah, suite d'évènements. Il s'était réveillé, l'autre le veillait avec un regard à vous en faire tomber d'guimauve et il lui avait ordonné de se recoucher, en posant ses mains sur son torse nu, pour continuer de se reposer. Et lui, il savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'avait pris dans ses bras et voilà. La minute suivante, ils se touchaient et se caressaient sans la moindre retenue. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pris de coup à la tête. Non, parce qu'il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'ils avaient fait, combien de fois, comment, et de l'intensité. La destruction c'est pas le sentiment le plus fort. Ça, ça l'était bien plus.

Il se souvenait très bien. Quand il avait commencé à le déshabiller sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de cette lueur dans les yeux ambre ? Sûrement. Ils en réclamaient plus. Alors il avait donné plus. Caresser son corps, lui enlever progressivement le tissu qui le cachait, lentement, mais avec un regard d'animal sauvage. Ouais, ça, ça lui plaisait pas mal. Et l'embrasser aussi. Lui mordiller les lèvres, lui tordre la langue et le priver de son souffle jusqu'à ce qu'il en halète. Glisser sa main vers son sexe, le durcir à force d'attentions, le torturer lentement et rapidement, doucement et brutalement, et ensuite, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, glisser dans le cou découvert, lui faire subir le même traitement. Le rougir de baiser et y laisser sa marque, comme une preuve de son existence. Et le meilleur, entendre les gémissements clairs pendant la jouissance, la respiration qui s'accélère, la chaleur qui les brûle tous les deux quand ils se touchent.

Se sentir vivre. Entendre les battements de son cœur.

Il l'avait serré si fort. Il lui avait donné tout ce qu'il réclamait, en prenait tout autant. Il lui avait fait un peu mal, mais il l'avait aussi comblé. Plusieurs fois, à chaque fois différemment. Avec respect ou sauvagerie, amour et bestialité. Et le shinigami en avait redemandé. Tellement. Et lui, il avait perdu la raison. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était continuer. Un sacré bout de temps. Remplir de vie ce putain de désert vide. Serrer le plus jeune contre lui, faire que son cœur devienne le sien, faire que ses envies deviennent les siennes, faire qu'il puisse enfin les assouvir. Et, inlassablement, lui prouver qu'il ne jouait pas. Que même un combat comptait moins. Toujours lui prouver qu'il était sérieux et que s'il le tenait si fort contre lui, s'il voulait tellement rester avec et en lui, c'était juste pour se sentir vivant sans avoir besoin de détruire.

En lui… Il aimait ça, oui. Enormément. Sentir les mains qui se crispent dans son dos, son épaule qu'on mord pour ne pas crier trop fort. Cette chaleur qui l'écrase et le comprime mais qu'il aime tant. S'imposer dans cet intérieur étroit offert pour lui, lui imposer ses envies, son rythme… et Ichigo qui n'arrive pas à suivre mais qui adore et gémit inlassablement un plaisir qui le ravage. Il ne le détruit pas pour laisser des ruines, mais il le détruit pour le reconstruire ensuite : il aime ça. C'est comme s'il avait un pouvoir sur quelqu'un de vivant, un pouvoir différent de la destruction. Celui de combler. Et il avait tellement aimé ces sensations qu'il avait continué avec le plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie d'arrêter et qu'il en tombe de sommeil. Jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de si puissant, de mieux que ça.

Ecouter ses gémissements en réponse, écouter ses cris de plaisir, ses demandes incessantes et surtout… Ecouter son prénom scandé comme une litanie. Tout ce bruit qui envahissait ce désert vide et tellement chiant. Tout ce bruit le rendait sourd au silence. Et sentir ce corps frémir à chaque fois que ses doigts venaient le caresser. Voir cette lueur gênée et demandeuse dans ces yeux si jeunes. Goûter ces lèvres jusqu'à les dévorer. Le pénétrer profondément. Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce qu'il avait atteint avec lui. Il était si jeune et pourtant, il avait quelque chose que lui cherchait dans la destruction.

Un cœur qui bat.

Il sursauta. Ichigo s'était réveillé et le regardait fixement. Mais son regard était… doux? Il détourna le regard. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde ainsi. Oh non… Il reposa malgré lui ses yeux sur lui et laissa son âme divaguer de nouveau. Ce garçon si jeune avait tant de choses que lui désirait. Il pouvait lui permettre un jour d'obtenir satisfaction. Mais on est Grimmjow Jaggerjack ou on ne l'est pas. Il allait pas supplier le gamin de le garder. Il s'en irait sans rien dire, se faire chier pour l'éternité dans ce putain de désert. Mais avant… Profiter. Il posa sa main sur ce cœur qui battait et l'écouta. Il hocha la tête quand une main vint caresser sa joue. Ichigo se redressa et passa ses bras autour de son corps. Pourquoi ce geste ? Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

« Si tu le veux, je te le donne. »

Grimmjow se figea. Les yeux écarquillés. Il ne pouvait comprendre cette phrase. Lui prendre son cœur ? C'était… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le voulait pas vraiment? Non, c'était pas lui prendre son cœur qu'il voulait. Il referma ses bras autour du plus jeune. Il le serra fort. Si fort. Il voulait le garder. Ne plus se mentir. Parce que le serrer contre lui, entendre les battements de son cœur, c'était vivre. Mais vivre pour rien, c'est rien de plus que ce qu'il était avant. Vivre pour rien, c'est détruire.

« Non… Non… Tout ce que je veux… C'est échanger cette vie pour quelque chose de nouveau… en me raccrochant à ce que j'ai pas. »

Ichigo s'écarta un peu du plus âgé et lui sourit. L'arrancar ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-il dit ? Pourquoi dire une telle chose? Il était devenu fou c'est ça? Le vide de c'putain d'désert l'avait rendu fou avant qu'il ne puisse s'en échapper? Il se calma sous le regard d'Ichigo. Il l'aimait, hein ? C'était pour ça qu'il… lui disait une telle chose… Mais lui, il ne pouvait pas aimer. Il avait pas de cœur ! Et…

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas, Grimmjow ? Dis-moi. »

Ichigo ne lâchait pas le plus âgé. Il le fixait droit dans les yeux, tendrement.

« … Un cœur…

-Alors, raccroche-toi au mien, Grimmjow. Raccroche-toi. »

* * *

**En vous souhaitant plein de bonnes choses pour 2011 ! **


End file.
